Furthest Thing
by alexusworld
Summary: Jude returns from London and is still fighting her inner burn for Tommy, and Tommy is definitely on the same track. BUT there is a minor issue; Tom's new girl Melissa. Jude's music career ended shortly after her return and now she is living with Sadie and Kwest, with Jamie Andrews still here neighbor and best friend.
1. Chapter 1: Bittersweet Celebrations

Prologue: These are the events that take place years after Jude has returned from London. Everything in the show happened.

Chapter One: Bittersweet Celebrations

Jude Harrison sat at the bar slowly tracing her finger around the top of her glass; filled with whiskey on the rocks. What was she even doing here is all she could think as she looked at a perfectly sober table of her friends celebrating in the back booth. Of course she was happy for the man with the beautiful eyes and perfect stubble to match his messy brown hair; of course she was happy he was getting married and his fiancé was pregnant. He was her best friend since she was fifteen and even more so after both of their lime light faded. I mean Tom Quincy was now 29 years old; it is about goddamn time he settles down. Jude sighed she couldn't even fool herself. She brushed a straggling piece of blonde hair behind her ear before taking another gulp of her drink.

"Ya know since you've gotten back, you drink more often than I do Harrison."

Jude quickly whipped her head around to the familiar voice and lightly laugh with a smile, "I'm celebrating for you."

Tom sat on the barstool next to her, "You know you can join use Jude."

"Let's be honest, your fiancé," Jude snarled and rolled her eyes, "hates my little blonde bitchy guts. I'm pretty sure it went something like that."

Tom groaned and drug his hand down his face, "I wish both of you would just drop the past for me. Jude, we haven't had a thing in years and she was just-"

"Let me stop you there." Jude finished off her drink and grabbed her leather jacket that was on the barstool beside her. "It hasn't been years." She stormed off.

Tom threw his arms in the air before a tall red headed beauty walked beside him. Her hands rubbed his shoulders gently as she grinned, "Just let her go Tom, we know she's jealous."

"I assure you Mel, she is over whatever we had. Can you please just get along with her for once?" Tom unleashed himself from his fiancé's hands, and then kissed her on the cheek. "She's had a rough year babe, I'm just going to make sure she's okay."

It had been a rough year actually, Jude had returned from one year in Europe to have her life flipped upside down. Darius had sold the record label and her contract had seemed to disappear. She attempted to make another album, but her first single flopped and no one wanted to take the risk.

_The night she realized her career would never be the same, was the night she saw Tommy again for the first time after she broke off the engagement and ran away. It was the night of Jude's 21st birthday and she was out with Sadie and Kwest at a random pub having a small celebration. Yes, she thought of Tom from time to time but she was content without him; that is until she saw him walk through the doors. She wasn't aware of it, but her sister and her lover thought Tom should be there for her. Jude was home for 7 months before this and she hadn't spoken to him even once. As soon as their eyes met that night, it was nothing short of a volcano erupting with emotions. There were no words for the first five minutes, just a long gaze that led to an even longer and close hug. Beers led to shots, which led to Tom in Jude's bed at the end of the night. That very morning is when she found out about Melissa Bovine, Tom's girlfriend. _

_When Jude, now 22 years old, had mentioned it hadn't been years since their last encounter, she was not lying at all. In fact the last time they had kissed was the same night Tom found out he had a baby on the way. It was 8pm on a Sunday night about three months before this baby shower/engagement celebration. Jude was watching television at her old house that was now occupied by her, Kwest, Sadie, and a golden Labrador retriever. She had her hair in a messy blonde bun while wearing an old Pink Floyd cut off and black and white striped yoga shorts. There were three loud knocks on the door and Jude immediately ran considering she was expecting pizza. But, to her surprise, there stood Tommy breathing heavy in the pouring down rain. Jude tilted her to the side and without a word spoken he grabbed her by the hips and forced his mouth on hers. She slowly backed into the door while still holding him and still having his lips to hers. His one hand grabbed her cheek hastily and his tongue pushed deeper and more passionately into her mouth. He kicked the door behind him and proceeded to push Jude into her living room. _

_Before getting settled on to the couch Jude stopped him, "I'm confused."_

"_I ended it." Those three words set her soul on fire and in one swift motion she was on top of Tom's drenched body on the couch. She pulled his white tee over his face and began kissing his cheek, down to neck, then on to his shoulder blades. His hands ran up her shirt and scratched down her back sending chills into her whole body. When their lips met again he snapped her bra with one hand. She pulled back and stared at him before pulling her shirt over her head. Tom placed his lips on her collarbone and pulled off her bra by the straps. He buried his face into her chest. Jude let out a moan as his tongue slowly played with her nipples. He pushed her off him into a laying position on the couch. He pulled down her shorts and underwear and threw them to the ground. He knelt between her legs and looking directly into her eyes he placed his hand at the top of her pelvis. Jude bit her lip and proceeded to push his hand lowered. Tom's finger lightly brushed her clitoris then roughly pressed against it with his thumb as he slowly slides his two free fingers into her wet walls. _

_Jude's back arched as more knocks came from the door. "Leave it." Tom groaned as he bent over to kiss her neck, while still going in and out of her with his fingers._

_The knocks continued, but pizza was not even close to being on Jude's mind as she pushed herself forward to start unbuttoning Tom's jeans. She pushed them to his knees and caressed his throbbing shaft. She put her hand to her mouth and spit before again caressing him. Once it was wet Tom pressed against her and began kissing her again before entering. Jude rapped her legs around him as he went in and out. Both of them breathing heavily and moaning ignored the noises now coming from Tom's phone. They even playfully giggled as the iPhone call jingle filled the room. Neither of them cared as Tom went faster and harder in and out of Jude, she rocked her hips in a circular motion as Tom pushed into her one last time before pulling out and coming on her stomach. _

_After cleaning up and getting dressed Tom realized he had 10 missed calls from Melissa and three voicemails. While Jude used the bathroom he decided to listen, and that's when he heard it. Melissa was pregnant. Tom left immediately and didn't say a word to Jude for a week._

Jude was rested against the brick wall outside of the restaurant with a cigarette in her mouth; another bad habit picked up with the constant drinking. She was thinking about the last time her and Tom had sex and she felt sick to her stomach. Somewhere in her knew that happened out of love, and Tom, being the good guy he is, only went back to Melissa for the baby. But even this thought didn't make her feel any better, it didn't make her feel anymore compelled to stop all the drinking and smoking. Tom had just walked out the building and noticed her. He couldn't deny she looked attractive in her light purple, long sleeved, short cut sweater dress with the black leather jacket accompanied by her black leather boots that laced up the front just above her shins. Her blonde hair was wavy from fallen curls and her lips were her natural faded pink, and the minimal eyeliner with mascara accented her blue eyes heavenly.

"How many times do I have to say sorry Jude, I didn't know any of this was going to happen. Yes I left her!" He pleaded to Jude in an aggravated tone, "and yes I had sex with you, but Jude for fuck sakes she's pregnant with my little boy. I'm not one to leave a kid without a dad."

Jude threw her cigarette butt to the ground and stomped it out, "Sorry isn't going to fix what you broke Tom. I get it, I really do. It's just honestly hard to believe that you think this is right. That you really truly believe she is where you belong." Tom went to speak and Jude cut him off by putting her hands up, "Don't give me your bullshit and think about it."

Jude walked away and headed towards her good old Mustang and Tom just watched. He should be celebrating with his fiancé, but he couldn't help feeling just as down as Jude.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Be a Pretender

Chapter 2: Don't Be a Pretender

Jude was rolling a blunt on her kitchen counter while Kwest and Jamie watched her place the leaf back on, both impatiently waiting to get high while Sadie was out at work. She smiled big as she lifted the blunt to her face and placed the light beneath it to dry it.

Jamie's eyes got big; "You don't know how bad I need this right now."

Jude chuckled and shook her head before lighting it and inhaling; "Not like me," exhale.

As Jamie grabbed the blunt in the infamous high circle, Kwest turned on the kitchen fan and opened a window. "Couldn't help but notice the famous Jude walk away yesterday at the engagement party."

Jude quickly looked at Kwest as he grabbed the blunt, "I had to, you have no idea."

"Oh I have a few ideas," Kwest exhaled a ball full of smoke while laughing.

Jamie shook is head, "Will it ever end?"

The blunt lasted a decent ten minutes before the three of them crashed to the couch and turned on the television. Jamie was aimlessly flipping through channels when Jude turned to Kwest, "Has Tom told you anything?"

"We aren't close like we used to be, but he doesn't need to tell me shit girl. I can tell and I know Melissa can tell," Kwest laughed and shook his head, "fuck blondie I'm dating your sister. I know things."

Jude nodded her head in agreement and the movement made her very light headed, which in turn made her laugh. Obviously not knowing why she was laughing made it even funnier and Jamie looked over. "If we would've smoked when we were all still at G Major, I bet you it would've been a lot happier of an environment." Jamie suggested with a chuckle.

Kwest nodded in agreement, "Darius needed a blunt."

All three began laughing uncontrollably on the couch when they heard the doorbell ring. Kwest shot up to find the febreeze and Jamie ran into the bathroom to check his eyes. Jude straightened her shirt out and pressed her hair down before heading to the door. The figure she saw through the distorted glass was not Sadie, like expected, but a tall dark figure. Her heart dropped, she knew that tall dark figure from anywhere. She opened the door as Kwest rushed behind her, he too thought it was Sadie originally.

"Yes Tom." Jude spoke firmly, trying to ignore the fact she was high.

Kwest just burst out laughing, "Man T you scared me, I thought Sades was back."

Tom shook his head, "Thanks for saving some for me guys." He walked into the room.

Jude and Tom met eyes and they both smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Jude your eyes are red and your voice is shaking," Tom rested his hand on her shoulder, "It's more than obvious. Now roll another I need to clear my head."

Tom handed Jude a dime bag and they all walked into the kitchen. Jamie had his head in the snack cupboard and poked it out just to see who had arrived. He grabbed cinnamon flavored poptarts and sat down at the counter with Kwest while Jude began to break down the bag. Tom scratched his head and watched as Jude went to grab another cigarillo. She licked it up and down before cracking it perfectly. He couldn't help but breathe heavy watching Jude roll; it was erotically attractive. She yet again finished and lit up another blunt and began the rotation. Tom hadn't smoked in months and was ready to be blazed, while the rest were ready to get even higher. Smoke circulated the kitchen counter and so did laughs. Time was quickly flying as they all reminisced on G Major days. As much as they didn't want to admit it, that hellhole, was much easier than the reality of the now. All of them were lost without the music and all of them would have given anything to go back and change what happened. But now it was too late and all that was left was the memories to share a blunt over. The smoke cleared the smell remained as Sadie stomped into the kitchen with her heels clacking.

Everyone looked up, "Oh shit." Kwest let out.

"I'm out guys, hit me up tomorrow." Jamie quickly blurted out before heading to the front door.

Jude and Tom just looked at each other and burst into laughter. This drew the attention of both Kwest and Sadie as they watched the once lovers uncontrollably laugh and snort over absolutely nothing. Barely breathing Jude stood up and started walking towards the back door and Tom followed like a lost, very high, puppy dog. Once outside they both could hear Sadie's voice rising.

"Jeeze, Sadie really grew up huh," Tom remarked.

Jude shook her head, "Yeah, she wants Kwest to get out of his pothead music days." Then Jude put her hands in her jeans pockets and looked around. "What are you really here for Tom?"

"Well I did want to smoke with you, you know like old times."

"You mean when we'd smoke, fuck, and make music?" Jude asked irritated, not wanting to think about how happy she was back then.

Tom put his head down and almost instantly shot his head back up, "Yeah Jude, kinda like that, but you know before you left me!" His voice rose. "If you just didn't fucking leave Jude I would've never even met Melissa. She picked up the pieces you left. You didn't say you were coming back or that I should even wait. You broke off our fucking engagement and left me in pieces. Sure I hurt you Jude, but don't forget you hurt me."

Jude in shock of Tom's raw emotion she just stared blankly. She didn't know if it was the weed or the fact that he was right that was stopping her from coming back at him with his flaws. "I'm-I'm sorry Tom."

Tom snarled, "Sorry Jude? Sorry? Aren't you the one who said sorry doesn't fix it?" He threw his hands in the air, "If you would've stayed my life wouldn't be horrible. I don't want this baby Jude, not with Melissa. We both know where the fuck I should be and the only one to blame is you. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll stop hating me forever for doing what anyone else in my situation would've done; move on."

Jude filled with fury, "Okay I get it Tommy, and yes it was my fault. But you shouldn't have fucked me on my 21st birthday then. And if you really still loved me you could've cut Melissa off then, but no you stayed with her. Then a year later you show up at my door done with her and fuck me AGAIN!" Jude shoved her hands against his chest, "You fucked me three fucking months ago because you wanted me not her and you realized it. But of course you knocked her up first." She began to cry and bang her fists off his chest, "You shouldn't have fucked me, and you should've stayed away when I got back. You should've stayed moved on."

Tom grabbed her fists and brought her closer. He thought back to their first kiss, when she was the fiery red head crying in her beautiful green dress. He crashed his lips to hers and dropped her hands. Jude wrapped her arms around him and melted into his kiss, like she always does. It just feels too right to not give in. Her hands latched around his neck; his hands wrapped around her waist. They were completely consumed by one another's mouth when the sliding door slid open. Sadie's heels clicked as they jumped apart.

Sadie shaken by what she is sure she walked in to, "Tom you should probably go."

Tom sat in his black SUV outside of the Harrison residence. He slammed his fist to the steering wheel before placing his hands to his head and letting tears run down his face. He missed everything about Jude and their old adventures. She opened up to him, she let all her walls down and she wasn't afraid to experiment. His head fell to his headrest as he closed his eyes. A vivid image of their first time played through his head. Jude was 19 and so innocent, yet so willing to learn. He could taste her the same the first time as he did the last time three months ago. Her body against his was the only thing that felt right in the longest time. Then his head went to images of Melissa holding the positive pregnancy test and he got sick to his stomach. No literally, so sick he had to open the door and throw up. He was too high for these thoughts, and too disturbed by what his life had come to.

Thoughts of leaving Melissa drifted through his head since the day Jude came back and the night he did he ran to Jude. That was the last night he felt like he was in a good place before ten minutes previous to his throwing up. It was an almost instant karma for being a lousy fiancé. Tom looked up at the household as he wiped his lower lip clean. He saw his old best friend walk out of the doors and head towards him.

"Thank god you and Jude can't stay away from each other or else I'd actually be in trouble right now." Kwest chuckled as he patted Tom's back.

Tom shook his head, "I can't shake her man, but I don't know what to do. I feel like I have to be with Melissa. She's having my baby." A phrase he had all too grown familiar with saying the past few days. Even Tom knew the only reason he was there was because of this baby.

"You know Jude could help you raise a child. I'm sure she'd be a good mom and Melissa will find-" Kwest was cut off by Tom's rapid head shaking.

"I can't put her through stress while pregnancy." Tom paused, "I can't put Melissa through any of this at any time. She doesn't deserve it. I should be a good fiancé and a good dad and someday a good husband."

"You'll never be a good husband if you don't have the wife you want." Kwest stated while scratching the back of his head.

Tom stared at the Harrison's front door and sighed, "I'm in love with Jude."

Kwest embraced Tom in a hug and patted him on the back while Tom's head rested on his shoulders. "I know you are man."

Jude was sitting across the dining room table from Sadie biting her nails. "Jude, you can't keep doing this to yourself. He should've left her long ago, way before this baby shit might I add."

"I know Sades, but I did hurt him. He wanted to get over me, because trust me I wanted to get over him, but-but," Jude stumbled over her words, "but it didn't happen and now he is deciding to deal with it."

"Typical Tom Quincy with bad timing." Sadie laughed lightly, "Jude I'm here no matter what, but we both know Melissa wouldn't let him go that easily even if he were to leave now. She wouldn't just let him walk away and there would be hell to pay for the both of yous."

Jude knew Sadie was right, "I just need to think. I'm gonna head upstairs."

Sadie watched as her sister walked away hurt over the same man she saw Jude hurt over for almost seven full years now. She walked to the living room to spy on Kwest's and Tom's conversation. She saw the hug they were in and crossed her arms with a sigh. Sadie knew Tommy was in love with Jude. She knew the whole time they dated that **it was always Jude.**


	3. Chapter 3: Make Up Sex is Tradition

Chapter 3: Make Up Sex is Tradition

Tom entered his small white house with the blue shutters that Melissa insisted on, to his redheaded fiancé asleep on the couch. He crept by the couch, sure not to wake her, to go directly to the bathroom. He stared into his reflection before turning on the cold water. The first thing he did was brush his teeth; he had to rid himself of cottonmouth and weed reek along with the kiss. The kiss that only showed Tom that somehow his feelings managed to grown even further and they began to consume his whole being. Tom spit the minty water from his mouth and turned off the faucet while still staring at himself in the mirror. He knew he wasn't a horrible person, but his actions had been horrible. Secretly he would give anything to carry Jude to her room and devour her body with his love and compassion. He closed his eyes and but one hand against the wall beside the mirror. A grunt escape his mouth as he envisioned Jude's pale naked body lying on the couch that. He could see the big smile on her face haunting him. He could feel her wet lower lips on his hands. Realizing where these thoughts were taking him he turned on the faucet again to splash his face with water. "Fuck." He said aloud, just in time for Melissa to pop into the bathroom.

"Fuck what babe?" She questioned while putting her arms around him from behind.

"Uh nothing hun, I just have a headache." Tom quickly thought of an escape.

"How was Kwest's? Did you tell Jude I'm willing to be civil?" Melissa questioned while lightly kissing Tom's neck.

Tom stepped away and looked Melissa in her large green eyes. He remembered the first time he saw those eyes behind his favorite coffee spot's register. She was only ever meant to be a rebound, but her warm caring personality didn't allow him to leave her grasps. "Yeah, everything is good."

Melissa smiled and kissed Tom on the lips, "Maybe we can celebrate."

Tom cringed at the thought of touching his own fiancé, "Not now Mel, I don't feel good." He walked into their bedroom to lay down.

Although in most of Tom's friends eyes Melissa was this evil being keeping him from happiness she actually wasn't at all. She had absolutely no idea Tom was still in love with Jude. Yes, she very much believed all Jude's feelings were still there, but she was oblivious to her own fiancé's emotions. She was just stupidly head over heels for this man regardless of the fact that she knew going into this relationship Jude had been the one to disappear on Tom. At the time they had met it was all over the tabloids. "Jude Harrison Calls Off Engagement with Former Boyz Attack Man-candy." Melissa just assumed she had cured his aching heart and set his eyes only on her. This baby on the way only furthered her delusions. It was quite sad how much Melissa loved Tom. She never thought of destroying him or their future family like he as over and over in his head. She never knew of Tom's unfaithful ways or the fact he would run to Jude. Tom knew she was clueless, and although he felt bad, he certainly took advantage of it.

Melissa entered the kitchen to cook up some dinner. She wanted to make one of Tom's favorite pasta dishes because she could feel his isolation. But there were no worries in her head, as soon as this baby was born in about 4 months Tom would definitely never leave. Or so she thought, because in her eyes he loved her and this child more than life. From the bedroom Tom could smell her cooking begin and he sighed. He was so hungry still from earlier, but he felt if he ate her food it would only make him feel worse for kissing Jude. Truthfully he wished he was sitting around a table with Jude, Kwest, and Sadie eating delivered pizza and joking about how romantic of a double date it was like old times. Now that Tom was on the verge of being thirty he missed his youth even more. At just 22 is when he first fell for Jude and he never would've imagined it'd still be haunting him and still making him feel bad. Tom's phone vibrated against his leg, he quickly pulled it out. He recognized the number Melissa repeatedly made him delete; it was Jude.

"Tom we need to talk." – Jude

Tom typed, "I know…"

"…okay" What was Jude to say.

"I'll come over tonight again. It's just got to be a secret. I have a lot to figure out and a lot on the line. I'll text you later."

Tom shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket to avoid Melissa even hearing it or attempting to look who he had been talking to. He sat up in bed and decided to make his way to the kitchen. There he saw his beautiful fiancé twirling around humming and happily cooking. Man was she oblivious Tom thought sorrowfully. Melissa looked at him and grinned with glistening eyes, "I hope your hungry babyboy."

Later that night after consuming endless pasta, sipping on wine, and rubbing Melissa's swollen feet he was ready to head back over to talk to Jude. It was ten o'clock and his girl was already passed out in bed snoring. He decided it'd be easier to sneak out, and if caught he could just make up an excuse about being out with the boys, which she would believe whole-heartedly.

Tom turned on his phone once getting into his black SUV and texted, "On my way" to Jude. Jude received the message and jumped out of bed and quickly brushed her hair. She ran into the bathroom to brushed her teeth and wipe her face of smeared make-up. She applied some chap stick and put on her large knit cardigan over her tank top. Kwest and Sadie were comfortably watching TV in their bedroom so Jude planned on sneaking Tom into her room. It was a funny thought sneaking anybody anywhere at the age of 22, but she didn't feel like having that conversation with Sadie just yet.

When just received Tom's "here" text she responded with "come around back". Tom laughed on the inside when reading the text because he exactly why. When Tom reached the back door Jude was impatiently waiting with her arms crossed in the cold. His heart almost melted seeing her there because immediately he thought of their kiss and all that was going through his head is how badly he wanted to hold her.

"Quincy you better be quiet." Jude mocked to lighten up the situation at hand as she slid open the door.

Tom heard '_Quincy_' and was flooded with all the old memories at the studio, he smiled big and followed her inside. They both crept of the stairs with light giggles and once arriving in Jude's room the door was quickly locked. Jude attached her iPhone to her speakers so that Tom's voice could not be heard outside the room. Tom took a seat on Jude's bed and looked around while reminiscing in his head all the good times they had. Jude stood in front of him with her head staring to her feet because she was so nervous.

"Jude I'm sorry about earlier-"

Jude interrupted, "This better not be another spiel about how I have to forget it and act like it never happened. I'm not 16 anymore Tom."

"I just don't know what to do Jude, I fucking love you." Tom blurted it out very bluntly and Jude's eyes widened as her head shot up to meet his gaze.

Jude felt tears run down her face, "Tom I love you so much it's sickening. Truth is I ran away from our engagement because I was scared. Everyone was worried I was too young and needed to experience more before deciding. And I agreed. I had fun while I was away, but I missed you everyday. I never said anything to you because I didn't want to hurt anyone of us more than I already did." Jude wiped some of the tears from her face as Tom's whole body began to go in shock over Jude's word. His heart was on fire. "I know I had this delusion in my head that I'd come back and we'd somehow pick up where we left off. And I know that is so awful of me, but Tom I realized I'm in love with you and I always will be. I also realized Melissa is having your baby. The love of my life is engaged and having a fucking baby." Jude laughed and rolled her eyes feeling pathetic, "But I also know you have responsibilities and I will probably never get to call you mine again. I just wanted you to know I've accepted it and we can be normal Tom, we really-"

Tom cut her off and grabbed hands to pull her towards him to the bed. "Jude you can't just say all this and expect me to not want you. I think I want you now more than ever. I don't know what I'm gonna do, but if you can't be mine someway, somehow I will lose my mind. I will go crazy. I literally do not want you with anyone else as selfish as that sounds." Jude pulled Tom off her bed and buried her head into his chest. She was now sobbing like a 12-year-old girl. Tom run his hands through his hair and kissed the top of her forehead, "Jude let me show how much I love you. Let's make it up to each other. Let's make this pain go away at least for a little."

Jude looked into Tommy's dark blue eyes just before he crashed his lips on to hers. There was no denying the instant heat between them as Jude pushed him down on to the bed. She straddled him and sat up staring down with a still tear-filled face. Tom smiled up at her and how beautiful she looked as he wiped her tears and tucked her hair behind her ear. His hands went to her hips and he thirsted against her. She was wearing the cutest plaid pajama shorts that he could never resist. She pulled off her cardigan and threw it to the floor before bending down and kissing his neck. Tom slightly moaned as Jude grinded against him. Her hands went up the side of his shirt and she pulled his body up with her to take his shirt off. She kissed down his chest to his belt and began to undo. Tom pushed Jude off him only to position himself in between her legs. She giggled as she pushed down his jeans and felt how hard he had become for her. Tom ripped off Jude's shirt and lightly kissed the top of her chest into her neck. Jude bit her as she grabbed at Tom's hair. His hands slid up her back, sending chills to her body all over. He unhooked her bra and used his tongue to trace her nipples. Next his hand caressed her lower lips through her pajama shorts and he could feel the moisture. He was filled with excitement as he pulled off her shirts. No underwear; typical Jude Harrison move he thought. He thrusted against her, still in his boxers, before kissing down her chest to her stomach then lower. His mouth devoured her and the familiar taste he missed so much made his member even more excited. Jude's back arched and she pulled Tom's hair. Jude let light moans escape as she whispered Tom's name over and over again. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy." She chanted out of breath and as soon as her juices escaped he brought himself to Jude's mouth and passionately kissed her. Jude pulled his boxers down and he pressed against her. Tom entered Jude in a burst of passion and her legs wrapped around him tightly. He could not describe how happy he had been. He felt so right being back between Jude's legs, and being back inside his favorite walls. The thrusts continued as they both enjoyed the pleasure.

Tom awoke to a phone ringing at 4am to Jude snuggled against his body in the nude. He knew it was Melissa and he wanted so badly to just rid himself of her. As horrible as it may sound he wanted her to just disappear so he could be where he was supposed to be; with Jude. Tom slowly got out of bed, sure to not wake Jude. He reached for his jeans and pulled his phone from his pocket. Melissa texted him several times worried about where he had gone. He listened to her frantic crying voicemail about how upset she was he didn't tell her he was leaving. Followed by the "I'm sorry for being crazy baby, I trust you" call. He put on his boxers and T-shirt before heading in the hallway to call her back.

"Hey Mel, sorry Kwest and Sades got in a major fights and she left so he wanted me to come drink with him and chill."

"Is Jude there?" Melissa questioned immediately worried.

Tom paused, "Uhhhh, I mean I haven't seen her. She might be her room. We've been in the basement drinking."

Melissa could tell he was lying and she lightly cried, but wouldn't let Tom hear. She wasn't about to fight him over what he was really there for because she was sure he wouldn't cheat. Despite that she felt deep down he was hanging out with Jude, she ignored it. "Can you just get home baby please."

"Mel I'm too drunk. I'm just gonna crash on the couch."

Melissa sighed, "Ok I guess. Tell Kwest hi for me and let him know I'm here too."

"Will do." Tom replied quickly wanting to get off the phone.

"I love you Tommy. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight babyboy."

Tom couldn't muster up enough guts to even lie and say I love you too, "Goodnight Melissa."

And with the end of that phone call Melissa was left with a whole in her heart and tears running down her face. As she went off to bed and cry and wonder what was going on with her and Tom; Tom went off to cuddle back up with Jude.


	4. Chapter 4: Drinking on the Low

Chapter 4: Drinking on the Low

Tom felt the sun creep on his skin coming through the curtains as a moist tongue began to lick his arm that was extended off the bed. He knew exactly who it was; the golden Lab Jude had begged for and cleverly named Ringo. At first he smiled big knowing Jude was just on the other side of him and just as he was about to pet the impatient dog a cleared throat sound entered the room. He looked to the door to see Sadie with her arms crossed. She used her finger to do the "come here" motion and he knew Jude wasn't supposed to be woken. Tom pointed to the covers insinuating he was bear beneath and Sadie cringed before turning away. He slowly crept from bed and tucked the cover back around Jude before gathering his clothes and getting dressed. He knew today would be a rough day of lectures and he didn't have a thorough plan on how to explain what was going on or where it was going. Fuck, Tom himself, had no clue where this was going. He took a deep breath before exiting the room and taking that shameful walk down the stairs. Whispers came from the kitchen as he looked down to his phone to see 9:23am plastered across the screen. It was way to early to deal and he had just wished he could run away, with Jude of course, but it wasn't that simple anymore. Things would never be as simple as they were years ago. At this moment now he wished more than ever he broke it off with Melissa as soon as Jude returned, but his pride at the point in time wouldn't allow him to crawl back to the second girl who ever ripped his heart out.

As Tom entered the kitchen he could smell coffee and saw Kwest and Sadie sitting at the kitchen table sipping. "Pour a cup Tom, we need to talk." Sadie said with a shaken voice.

"I'm good, I'll just take the seat." Tom wanted to get this over with, but still didn't know what he was going to say.

"You're gonna hurt her T. I know she hurt you, but that isn't an excuse to do this. And don't even get me started on what you're doing to Melissa." Kwest sighed staring at Tom and struggling to understand what was going on, "You said yourself you can't leave Mel so what the hell do you think you're doing naked in Jude's bed?"

Tom ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "Honestly guys, I have no clue what I'm doing. I love Jude and I certainly love my baby boy on the way, but-"

"But you don't love Melissa." Sadie stated very firmly as folded her hands down to the table. "You have until your son is born to either leave Jude completely alone and stop hurting everyone or tell Melissa and leave her." She looked at Kwest so he could continue the rest.

"Sadie was going to call Mel this morning and make everyone have this talk together. Luckily I convinced her for an ultimatum with a decent time limit. I want you to make the right choice T because at the end of the day you're still my best friend and Jude is my sister-in-law. Sades and I personally picked up those pieces you made over and over." Kwest took in a deep breath trying to get Tom to understand the importance, "And yes I've been there to pick up the pieces Jude left. It's just time for the both of you to get with it or get over it."

Tom licked his lips and nodded. He knew what Kwest and Sadie were putting out was completely true and it wasn't asking for too much at all. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get Melissa to see I don't want this because honestly I've been making it pretty clear I think. I want to be with Jude. But then I don't really know if Jude would want to be truly involved once the baby is here. I'm afraid she will back out after I sacrifice everything. I'm so fucking scared that I will end up stuck with Mel and end up miserable." Tom's head went between his hands and the sobs began. "I'm terrified of Jude hurting me. Everyone was always worried about me hurting her and still are to this day, but what if she changes her mind like before? What if I leave Melissa and deal with custody battles and lose time with my son for her and she just walks out? Jude wouldn't just be adding me to the family again like before and neither would you guys. It'd be me and a baby."

Sadie stood up and walked to Tom because she felt with every bone in her he was being genuine. She lightly rubbed his shoulder before bringing him into a hug. She lightly whispered, "Tom we are here no matter what you decide. We will help as much as possible either way. And if you pick Jude and we have to the real Lil' Tommy Q running around here, we won't care."

Tom laughed lightly at the Boyz Attack joke and pulled from Sadie to look at Kwest, "I should really go talk to Mel."

Tom stood in front of his house door staring at knob and taking deep breaths. He was surely determined to end things with Melissa. He knew this was what was best. Just before he had the courage to open the door, she did. She had heard his car pull up and she was anxiously waiting for him all night. Before any words were said she crashed into his chest with tears rolling down her face. Tom didn't know what to do besides give into her embrace. For an odd reason his extinct kicked in and he held her closely to him and lightly brushed his hand through her hair.

"You missed the doctor's appointment this morning Tom." Melissa sobbed continuously, "Tom I have to tell you something."

Tom pulled away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "What is it Mel?"

She began to cry even heavier and kept shaking her head as her body began to shake. She fell to her knees on the front porch and wrapped her arms around his legs, "Tom please don't leave me this isn't my fault."

Tom pulled Melissa back up to him and had her by the wrists. He was confused, worried, and stressed all at once. "Tell me."

"Tom I lost the baby." Those words cut like a knife. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He dropped her hands and stared off to the door behind her, as her sobs remained loud. Tom had a straight face and a thousand thoughts running through him. Was this not the answer to his prayers? No he felt no moral obligation, right?

"I know you've been spending time with Jude I just know it, and now that our baby is gone I'm so scared Tom."

Tom turned his head violently towards Melissa and felt anger, "Our baby is gone and all you're worried about is Jude. Did you think having a baby would keep me around? Was this just a fucking game Melissa?" He yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear before turning around and heading right back to his car.

Melissa cried even louder and screamed, "Tom don't go, I need you!"

Tom turned around as tears began to form in his eyes, "Yeah and I need space." With those words he hopped back into his car. Regardless of his feelings towards Melissa, the unborn boy was his baby. Regardless if he moved on from his son's mother, it was still his son dead. He could not fathom how this had happened. She had taken such good care of her body and he paid for all the tests and prenatal vitamins. As he was driving aimlessly he thought about the situation over and over and his thoughts even went back to Jude for a little. Tom pulled into the first bar he could find. He needed just one beer; he needed to think about everything.

Tom entered the grungy bar and was thankful it was open so early. He ordered a beer and one shot. The bartender looked confused, but she obliged. Within seconds the shot was taken and chased by a rather large sip of the beer. He couldn't help but have an awful feeling that although there was no longer a baby between him and Melissa, that there was still a necessity of his presence. She was about to endure some painful times, and so was he. This sudden death could potentially make leaving Melissa even harder and as much as he loved Jude he was even more confused now. Before it was an obligation to be a father, but now it seemed to turn into an obligation to be a good person and mourn the loss of his child with his child's mother. He at least owed that to her. Tom ordered another shot as his phone vibrated. It was a text from Jude.

"Sades told me about your talk. I really wanna see you again later. Last night was kinda amazing (: I love you Thomas Quincy, I really do. I'm not going anywhere if I'm what you choose." Reading Jude's text didn't take away the empty feeling now that had a hold of his heart.

Hours passed and Jude sat at the kitchen table with Sadie confused as to why Tom hadn't responded yet. "You said it was a good talk didn't you?"

"Yeah, it seemed like he pretty much made up his mind. Maybe Melissa is putting up a fight and all, but I saw Tom this morning. He's in love. There's no way he changed his mind." Sadie reassured Jude and herself as well.

There was a knocking on the door and Kwest yelled from the living room, "I'll get it."

Kwest opened the door and to his surprise it was a crying Melissa, "Can I talk to you guys. I need advice from Tom's friends, even Jude."

Kwest had no idea what was going on and just nodded, "Follow me I guess." He guided her into the kitchen and the look on Jude's face was one of shock. Sadie just tilted her head with a disgusted look unintentionally. Everybody stood there silent waiting for the crying red head to just speak.

"I can't find Tom. He came home and left because well I gave him some news." Everyone stared down Melissa wanting her to continue.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakdown

Chapter 5: Breakdown

Jude watched as Melissa burst into to tears holding her stomach. She couldn't catch her breath and although Jude hated this woman with everything in her she couldn't help but feel bad. Mel was obviously hurting more than anyone could ever understand. Her sobs were loud and endless and she couldn't even muster up words. Jude stood up from the kitchen table and slowly walked to Mel. The better half of Jude stepped in; the nurturing half. Her hand lightly went down Mel's hair and she cooed, "Melissa you can talk to us. Tell us what happened. Where's Tom? What's this news?"

Kwest and Sadie looked at Jude puzzlingly, curious as to how Jude could be so calm. Sadie was impressed with how her little sister had actually grown to be a mature young woman who could put aside jealousy to help out a sad soul.

Mel sniffled and looked up to Jude, "I can't believe how nice you are and how calming you can be." Melissa shook her head crying even more, "No wonder Tom has been spending more time with you." Jude shut her eyes tightly feeling bad for what had been going on. "I lost the baby Jude, I'm gonna lose him too."

Jude couldn't breathe and her goodhearted instincts came into play again as she felt her arms wrap around Melissa. "I know we've never seen eye to eye and this may be very weird for you, but I can't watch you cry. It's not your fault Mel, I assure you it's not your fault. You need friends, you need family," Jude started to cry with Melissa as she realized the biggest part of this all, "and you need Tommy."

Sadie stood up and slowly walked to the sobbing girls. She too felt compelled to help out Melissa and she too realized what this could mean for Jude and Tom. Kwest shook his head lightly and brushed his hand over his hair. He didn't know what to do or to say. He had wanted Tom to realize it was Jude; he wanted to finally see his best friend happy, but this was going to make it hard. "I might have an idea where Tom is Mel." Kwest blurted out while thinking about the pub Tom frequently visited after Jude left.

Mel's head burst up through the hugs and comforting of Jude and Sadie, "Please find him Kwest please."

Kwest walked to Sadie and kissed her on the forehead before grabbing his car keys, "I'll be back in a little."

When they heard the front door shut completely Jude and Sadie sat back at the table to stare at Melissa. Melissa was constantly lightly sobbing, but she had pulled herself somewhat together at the thought of Tom being found. She looked at Jude and saw something in her eyes. Up to this point Mel was convinced Jude was this evil bitch who would always love her man; well Mel thought Tom's heart was hers anyway. But after this visit Melissa started seeing what Tom saw in Jude, she even saw that same comforting deep blue in Jude's eyes that Mel used to see in Tom's eyes. That's what scared her though, she used to see concerned eyes. In fact Melissa couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a loving look from Tom. Jude brushed her hands through her hear and cleared her throat to break the silence. Melissa looked directly at Jude and she felt her heart drop. There was something she realized looking into Jude's eyes. "He was with you last night Jude, wasn't he? When I called him and he was whispering, he was here with you?"

Jude closed her eyes tightly and opened with a deep breath, "Well you know Kwest lives here and-"

"He said he was here because Kwest and Sadie were fighting, I don't think that's true. Actually I can tell it isn't." Melissa interrupted Jude while sniffling and wiping her nose, "Tom was here to be with you."

Sadie quickly jumped in, "No Kwest and I, well we were fighting." Why was Sadie lying to help Tom? Why was she apart of this sick game? Sadie knew why, Melissa had had enough heartbreak for one day. And as Sadie gave in to the game she knew that Tom leaving Mel for Jude might take longer than expected; fuck it might never happen now. Sadie's heart broke for Tom and Jude because she knew the only reason it wouldn't happen would be because Mel was too unstable for this to happen.

"I'm not stupid you know. You don't have to protect him." Melissa's tears built back up, "This baby was going to keep him around. I played stupid. I thought he loved me, but Jude it's always been you. And now our baby is dead." She began to sob loudly again and she put her head to her hands, "And now he's gonna go back to you. He's slowly been coming back to you. I could see it and feel it and I pushed it from my head because I am so head over heels for this man." Melissa picked her head up and stared into Jude's eyes, "I just don't know what I'm gonna do after he finally admits it and is gone. He'll be gone just like our baby."

Jude shook her head and felt tears come down her cheek, "Mel, Tom will be here for you."

Sadie nodded, "He cares about you Mel, he does. We all know it. He's going to look after you."

Mel laughed bitterly wiping her eyes, "He cares about me, but he doesn't love me. I always mistaken his kindness and charm for love, but all along he just really cared about me and didn't want to break me. I still love him though. Even though all this time I was just a ploy to get you," Melissa stared deep into Jude's guilt filled face and watering eyes and continued, "off his mind." It got incredibly quiet in the kitchen as Jude and Sadie just stared at crying Melissa.

Kwest had walked through the pub doors where he saw Tom at the end of the bar hanging on to his beer with his head down. Kwest shook his head and walked to take a seat. Tom didn't notice his friend until Kwest politely asked the bartender for "just a water."

His head shot up. "What're you doing here Kwest?"

"Your girl showed up at our house. She told us T. I'm so sorry." Is all Kwest blurted out before Tom's head fell again and soft sobs filled the air.

"I may not love Mel like I should, but I loved that baby Kwest, with everything in me. Just as much as I love Jude, I love my baby boy. And now he's gone and just as I thought that maybe possibly I could somehow work out everything with Jude and my son on the way everything got so fucked up as usual." Tom scoffed, "I would be the biggest piece of shit on the face of this earth if I were to just leave Mel now and shove in her face that I'm back with Jude."

Kwest sighed as he somewhat agreed with Tom, "You know I watched as Jude comforted Mel this morning," Tom's head shot to Kwest, "and I could see how in love you got both these girls. T man it's crazy. Jude was there comforting your girl over this loss all because in the back of her head she was doing it for you. She was being nice to your fiancé because she knew you'd be hurting too." Kwest looked directly at Tom, "And when Jude started crying I think it's because somewhere in her realized that maybe she couldn't have you just yet, maybe even never after this."


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Change What Happened

Chapter 6:Can't Change What Happened

It was just past midnight and Jude could not sleep. Although she knew that Tom was surely safe at home with Melissa, well at least that's what she expected because she hasn't heard from him all day. It was selfish of her to at least want to hear the words from him, all she wanted was for Tommy to come to her and talk about it. She didn't want to take him from Melissa still, right? She was shaking her head at these thoughts as she felt her eyes begin to burn. Unfortunately no matter what her better judgment said she was still in love with Tom and this was hurting her. Knowing he was going through a painful situation that she had no control over tore her apart inside. Knowing that what seemed so close to happening just that morning and now it was basically out of reach killed Jude's heart. Her mind was going in and out of every option and possibility when she started hearing banging on the front door. She quickly jumped up and stuck her head out her door to see if Sadie or Kwest had awoken to the sound. The banging continued as she crept down the stairs. There was a tall figure outside of the door and she took a deep breath. Could it be? Yes it was, there in all his utter drunken mess stood Tom Quincy. As soon as the door flew open he crashed into Jude and sobbed loudly. She took him in her arms and tried to "shh" his sorrows, "It'll be okay Tommy. I'm here."

Tom pulled his crying eyes away from Jude's chest and looked into her blue ocean of eyes, "What do I do Jude? Please tell me. You're my better half, you know what's best."

Jude grabbed Tommy by the hand and led him to sofa in the living room. Sadie peaked her head from around the corner and quietly watched the scene play out. "Tom, listen to me, only you can decide. I know Melissa needs you right now, but-but well I-" She couldn't say it, she couldn't be so selfish, "never mind."

Tom's head shot up, "Please Jude, tell me, what about you? I can be there for Melissa, but what should I do with you?"

"I'm not important Tommy. It hurts so much to think I shouldn't be important to you right now, but it's the truth." Jude whispered lightly catching her tears with her hand. "This is not a time to be selfish."

"I love that baby Jude." Tom broke into sobs, "I pictured that you could be there to, ya know when I left Melissa. I swear Jude I was going to and you could've helped me raise my baby boy. I would've made sure Melissa would understand. I didn't know how yet, but that was my goal." He stopped to wipe his eyes and gather his thoughts. "But now it's like I'm scared I'll be the bad guy in the end. I'm hurting just as much as her and I know I'm the only one who can really be there for her right now but-" Tom grabbed Jude's hands and stared deep into her soul, "I don't love her Jude. I love you."

Jude wrapped her arms around Tom and gently kissed his cheek, "I love you too Tom, but whatever we have is going to have to wait." Warm tears dropped down her porcelain skin, "I don't know how long, but right now is not the time.

Sadie watched two hearts break and she grabbed her chest feeling as if she was watching her favorite television couple break off, but it was all the harder because it was real. She knew Jude was being an amazing person and she was so proud that her sister wasn't being selfish and she was so proud she didn't expect the world from Tom for once. Her baby sister had grown up, possibly in the hardest way ever, but Jude was truly an adult now. Regardless of her age she was always rather childish especially when sulking over Tom and binge drinking, Sadie worried Jude would never grow up and take responsibility. Sadie stared at Jude and Tom as they sat in silence holding each other. She knew this was her cue to turn around and go to bed.

"Jude, no matter what happens I will be there for Melissa, but know this Jude-" Tom paused to pull away so their eyes could meet, "we will end up together. It's meant to be. Everything in me is screaming this is meant to be. And I know this may be awful, but I think I need you by my side through this just as much as Melissa needs me. You were always my rock."

Jude kissed his forehead gently, "I'll be here Tommy, the whole way. I just think it's best if I'm not here for you romantically right now." It broke her to say those words and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Tom lightly brushed his thumb across Jude's cheek before taking her face in his hand, "I would give anything to go back and try harder to get you to come back. I should've stayed persistent, I shouldn't have given up right away and shacked up with the first girl who wanted to listen to my sob stories." Tom sighed and slowly collected himself, "That was my time to shine for you Jude, I should've got you back."

Jude shook her head lightly in his hand to meet his eyes, "You can't blame yourself. What I did was selfish. I always thought it was everyone else, but I realized through all of this I was always the selfish one. I can't be selfish now though Tom." Tom's whiskey breath started to really kick in when he pushed his face closer to hers. He pecked her lips lightly and she returned the kiss, but stopped seconds later. "We can't."

"I just needed a little light in my life right now when I'm at my darkest." He kissed her again more passionately and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

She was going against everything she just said by continuing to kiss him, but in a way she knew he was right. Jude knew Tom needed pure joy and she was sure it was her. Her heart fluttered rapidly as the kiss was so tender and caring. It wasn't as much as lust, as it was true love that was behind their swiveling tongues. Tom's hand caressed her back and Jude rested her fingers in his hair. She never wanted that kiss to end, she wanted to lock this moment and put it on replay. Not the tears and the talking, just the kiss. She could live kissing him forever. Tom's phone vibrated feverishly in his pocket and they both knew it was time to stop. They pulled away and he pulled out his phone. He pressed the lock key to end the incoming call from Melissa. He placed his phone in his pocket and stood up. Tom's hands grabbed on to Jude's and he pulled her off the couch. They fell into a long embrace and just waddled back and forth holding each other tightly. "It's time for you to go home Tom."

"I know Jude." He whispered pulling away.

Jude didn't know why put she held his hand all the way to the front door where they stood and stared, for minutes, into one another's eyes. "I love you Tommy, and I understand." She looked to her feet and the back up to Tom, "I'll wait."

Tom felt hope rush into his heart for the first time in this whole dark day, "I love you too Jude. I'll make sure that one day you will be mine."

Jude lightly kissed his cheek, leaving a warm feeling on his scruff. "I know you will Tommy," is all she whispered lightly in his ear before turning away and allowing him to leave.

She felt her heart break uncontrollably as the door shut. Jude didn't feel as empty as earlier; she too was finding hope that this wouldn't be as permanent as originally presumed. She needed someone to talk to, but she couldn't turn to her sister and Kwest. She needed Jamie. Jude ran upstairs and grabbed her phone. It had only been a little past one and if she were correct Jamie would be wide awake. He was always the insomniac. Her phone was pressed to her ears as she bit her lip in anticipation. The line was picked up, "Ya know as soon as I heard a loud expensive car noise drive off I knew it had to be Tom Quincy and if I know anything him leaving your house at 1 in the morning you need me now more than ever."

Jude chuckled lightly and let out a sigh of relief, "This is why you're my best friend."

"I'll be over in five, I got some weed." Jamie knew this was needed.

"Thank god, see you soon." The phone went dead. What would she do without Jamie Andrews in her life?

Jude made her way back downstairs and grabbed her sweatshirt. She knew if they were to be smoking it had to be on the back porch. Jude flickered on the porch light from inside the kitchen and her phone started to go off. It was a text from Jamie.

"Meet around back right?"

Jude smiled; they knew each other so well. "Of course," she responded.

Jude quietly crept outback and took a seat at the glass outdoor table. Within minutes Jamie rushed up the deck steps and took a seat. He pulled out a pre-rolled blunt and waved it in the air with a huge quirky smile on his face. "Something tells me you need this more than I do," Jamie laughed.

Jude nodded as he began to lite it, "Tom Quincy has that stress effect on me."

Jamie exhaling smoke spoke, "So what's going on now?"

"Well I think we were working on getting back together-" Jude was interrupted.

Jamie was coughing as the smoke flew from his mouth, "What? How? When? Where? Why? The fuck didn't I hear sooner? What about Melissa and the baby?"

Jude shook her head as she grabbed the blunt, "It just happened Jamie, we have this undeniable connection and it sucks."

"You're such a sucker Jude."

Jude rolled her eyes, "Well anyway, it really seemed he was going to leave her and find a way to work everything out. Kwest and Sadie even talked to him about it, but then-"

"Then he wanted his cake and to eat it too right? You and Mel, like some sick twisted fantasy where you could both raise a kid." Jamie laughed at this idea.

Jude shook her head and gazed to the ground. "Mel lost the baby Jamie and-and," she inhaled deeply and let it sit before releasing and speaking, " I don't know if it's the best time for leaving now. Mel came here and cried to me and it broke me. When Tom came to finally tell me himself I almost lost it."

Jamie's jaw was dropped, "That is unbelievable Jude, and I actually feel bad for the guy."

"Andrews I don't know what to do. I love him, but Melissa needs him bad Jamie, so bad."

"Just back off for awhile Jude. Let the healing process begin. If it were up to me you'd just finally be done with him." He watched his best friend's heartbreak over and over. "You left London because deep down you knew it wasn't worth the inevitable heartbreak that follows you too."

Maybe Jamie was right; she never fully understood her need to run as far as possible from their love as she could. The man proposed to her and she ran. "I don't know Jamie, this just all happened so fast." Jude felt tears roll down her cheeks and the light headed-ness let her mind open. As she stared at Jamie and thought about what he had just said, it hit her. It her like a brick the face, "I left to live the rock star life because I was being selfish. I thought Tommy was holding me back," Jude paused and took in a huge cloud of smoke and released. "Yes, part of me thought bringing him along would end in heartbreak, but I also thought that the world and possibly other people had more to offer. I was only 18, how could I believe at the time I had met the love of my life at 15? I didn't find another love in London, I didn't even go on dates, I just thought about Tommy. I was being selfish when I left and selfish when I came back. The only time I learned anything was when my heart was invested in Tom. Whether I learned through the heartbreak or our peak moments, he's when I grew the most as a person." She lightly wiped away her tears and stared into Jamie's eyes, "He's engraved on my soul Jamie, he's apart of me and no matter what anybody says he's that part that will never go away. Just as a body needs a brain and a heart and all those other fucking organs to function, my soul need Thomas Quincy to fully be alive. I know it's not gonna happen right away or anytime soon, but we're meant for each other. When souls like ours collide as violently and beautifully as they did they can never ever go back to being separate entities."

Jamie nodded his head as taking another hit from the blunt, "Very insightful Jude, I get it you are in love with Tom." He then lightly chuckled, "You are also wicked stoned."

Jude laughed as she wiped tears, "Yeah, I went all philosophical on that one."

"There's one thing I can say. You've grown to be a lot smarter than that 15 year old red head who fell for him originally." Jamie smiled warmly trying to understand Jude's fascination with Tom after all these years. Not only did he want to understand it, but he also wanted to accept it. Jude, after all, was his best friend in the whole entire world. Jamie knew the next steps he needed to take to finally be at peace with everything. He needed to talk to Tommy, but he needed some backup first.


	7. Chapter 7: Stay Reminiscing

Author's note: Any italics are a flashback.

Chapter 7: Stay Reminiscing

Tommy sat on the couch of his and Melissa's not-so-cozy house. He was holding her as she wept in her arms. Across from them, on the love seat, sat Rachel, Mel's sister. She was very beautiful, much like Melissa, but instead of red flowing hair, she had a deep brunette with an ombre that faded into blonde. Rachel was only twenty and after she heard of her sister's loss she knew she had to make it over as soon as possible. Rachel gazed at the scene in front of her, her own tears rolling down her cheeks, and she realized the almost dead look in Tom's eyes as his hands glided through Mel's hair. There was no loving feeling and Rachel knew this was about to be the hardest time of her big sister's life. Rachel reflected on when she first met Tom and how sweet he was, and although the money he brought to the family was immense, Rachel had always felt off about him. She used to be a huge fan of Jude, and certainly followed the "jommy" articles; nothing in her felt Tom was over Jude and on to her sister. Rachel had tried countless times to tell Mel that she wasn't number one, and obviously Mel never listened.

"_So you're seeing Tom Quincy, THEE Little Tommy Q of Boyz Attack? The Tom Quincy who was in love with Jude Harrison, who in turn ran off to London?" Rachel could not believe her ears; tabloids had only stopped about the infamous couple a few weeks back. All the articles were assumptions of what the paparazzi assumed happened to the once caring couple. Assumptions such as Jude ran away to find a new love because Tom was 'too old', or Jude was pregnant and had to hide it. She didn't believe the tabloids whatsoever, but she was always curious to what really happened between them._

_Melissa slightly laughed while sipping on her tea, "Oh Rach, I assure you she is long gone from his life and heart."_

"_So you know she's back in town right? I'm sure he knows." Rachel stated bluntly not believing one bit what her sister had just said was true._

_Melissa's head perked up and tilted. Surely Tom couldn't have known she was back in town, because she was never informed. "What? How do you know?"_

"_Do you read gossip magazines? There's pictures of her out for her 21__st__ and-," Rachel bit her lip, "and well I could've sworn Tom was in some of the pictures."_

"_It's probably nothing. Tom is friends with that Kwest character who so happens to be Jude's sister's husband." Melissa kept trying to reassure herself, "It probably just slipped his mind to tell me because she is that irrelevant to him."_

"_Whatever you say sis." Rachel knew something was going on, but her thoughts stopped when she saw Tom being to approach them. _

"_You must be Rachel, you're sister loves talking my ear off about your childhood stories." Tom offered his hand for a shake and Rachel accepted._

"_In the flesh." Rachel watched as Melissa and Tom shared an awkward 'hello' kiss, and ever since that moment she couldn't help but feel Mel was completely blindly in love and Tom, well he was just there._

As Rachel thought back to that article her heart broke for her sister. "Melissa maybe you should stay at my apartment for a little, being around the house where the nursery is probably isn't the best."

Tom's head shot up, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Mel. Being around your family go really help."

Melissa sniffled as she raised her head and looked into Tommy's eyes, "But we need each other Tom. Don't leave me again, please. I need you by my side."

Rachel shook her head and sighed as Melissa buried her face into Tom's chest. All Tom did was pat her back and look disappointed. It's not that Tom wasn't distraught over his loss, his face had been bright red with swollen eyes, it's that he didn't seem to be remotely in love with Melissa at all. It was more obvious now then ever before and all Rachel wanted was for her sister to see it.

Melissa pulled away to look at Rachel, "You know I talked to Jude about everything." Rachel had the strangest look on her face when those words came from Mel's mouth. "She says I should be with Tom through this and if someone in her shoes thinks that well then obviously it has to be the right thing to do."

"How does that even make sense Mel?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"Well ya know, she's always had feelings for Tom so the fact she's even saying he should be there for me seems fairly important." As soon as Melissa mentioned Jude having feelings Rachel saw the light in Tom's eyes. It almost haunted her how easy it was to read Tom's interest in Jude. Just the mere mention of her name a whole new expression would wash on his face. It was like seeing a glimpse of hope and light at the bottom of an empty well of despair.

"Hey Mel can you make us more tea?" Rachel needed to talk to Tom alone for a few minutes; she needed to confront him. Mel shook her head 'yes' and sat up while wiping her face. Tom sighed in relief and relaxed into the couch. "If you plan on leaving my sister just get it over with and let her get all the depression out at once."

Tom's head perked up and tilted to the side as he stared at Rachel, "What're you talking about?"

"I see that twinkle in your eye when you hear Jude's name and I see how uneasy and unnatural it looks when you're with my sister. " Rachel brushed hair behind her ear and put on her pleading eyes. "Tom I wish you loved Mel that way, but you can't force it."

Tom was about to reply when Melissa entered the room with a trey carrying tea for everyone. He had been found out and didn't know how to feel. Everyone told him to wait and help Mel mourn, but her own flesh and blood just said to do it. The thought of just ripping it off like a Band-Aid and just getting over with sounded amazing, but also so unrealistic. He didn't love Mel, but he did care about her and he didn't know if he could handle hurting somebody that bad at a time like this. Tom didn't want to be selfish and hurt Jude either, it was just too much of a mess and now his thoughts were racing. Truthfully Mel and Tom hadn't been intimate since right around when their baby boy was conceived. He was always craving Jude and trying to push it away; he was always wondering if Jude was ever with someone else. A question he was surely saving for later.

Jude awoke on her couch that morning cuddle up next to Jamie. If no one knew better they'd think something of this, but they were just so close this was nothing of the norm. They liked sharing each other's body heat, especially with how lonely they've been. She slowly sat up and stretched, which caused Jamie to perk up.

"I have the worst combination of morning breath and cotton mouth." Jamie laughed as he stood up from the couch, "Let's make breakfast."

Jude smiled in excitement as they walked to the kitchen where Kwest was reading the paper. Sadie had already gone into work as a secretary of foreign affairs in some high-end firm. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two make quite the couple," Kwest chucked while sipping coffee.

Jude shook her head while pulling eggs from the fridge, "Shut it Kwest." She paused and smiled at Jamie, "Andrews is my best friend."

Not that Jamie wanted a relationship with Jude anymore he did still love her and he always wondered if Jude lied when she said she didn't remember the drunken night between them a little after she had gotten back from London.

_Jude and Jamie were sitting on the couch in NaNa's Basement Label, which was still up and running. He hadn't gotten major success, but Speed got a small tour out of it and he still had Blue at the time. Jamie's label was kind of the underground launching point for a lot of artists in the Toronto area. It actually made him quite the amount of money too considering once the artist left he was still ensured money. _

_Jude was drinking Jack Daniels from the bottle and they were reminiscing on old times and she even joked around, "Should've picked you over Tom." She laughed while taking another sip and wincing, "Maybe things would've went different."_

_Jamie who had already had a little too much to drink looked at Jude oddly, "Don't say that Jude."_

"_Oh what Andrews, you can't still hold a grudge over that." Jude scoffed as she set the bottle on the table and picked up the guitar, "One of these days I'm recording something here." It never happened by the way. Jude almost sworn off music all together after her first single flopped after her return. She only stayed a year because the label there wasn't working wonders like they had promised with her music career._

"_I'll hold you to that Jude." Jamie watched as she strummed the guitar and hummed, it must've been a new song. "You're so amazing and talented Jude." Jamie almost blurted out drunkenly._

_Jude's strumming as they slowly came to a stop and she looked up into Jamie's eyes and before she knew it their lips were meeting and the rest of the night was history. She woke up on Jamie's couch that morning in nothing but his t-shirt and she gathered her things and crept out. She insisted she never remembered the night, but only because she wanted nothing from Jamie. There was no spark there and it was a drunken accident. She didn't want things to be awkward so she ignored what had happened._

Jude and Jamie were eating eggs and the memory of everything made Jamie realize something. "You know you never did record anything in my basement."

Jude almost spit her eggs out at his words, "No Jamie, just no."

"Maybe now that all your emotional, angst-y, in love with a gel monkey again Jude is back you could get back into music. It always helped you before." Jude took a sip of her coffee and actually gave what Jamie was saying a few thoughts. Maybe getting back into music is what she needed most right now.


	8. Chapter 8: Somewhere Between a Mistress

I do not own "Objects in The Mirror". It is originally

a Mac miller song.

Chapter 8: Somewhere Between a Mistress and Commitment

It had been one week since the last Jude had seen Tommy and not one second went by where he wasn't on her mind. She'd been working on new music with Jamie and how badly she wished he could be there too. Jamie was right on one thing; Tommy back in her life the way he was is good for her music. Jude had her keyboard set up on her back patio and she was sitting behind it while taking long drags from her morning cigarette. Her hair was wavy and pushed behind her ears; she was in an oversized knit cardigan with her Pink Floyd cut off tank that was long enough to worn as a dress. She was still in her slippers and there was something about today in particular that had her eager to work on a song. Tom had texted her late last night while she was sleeping, "Jude I need to see you tomorrow. I miss you so much." When she had finally read the text and replied, "Stop by whenever Quincy I miss you too," she filled with butterflies and her heart raced. She knew it was wrong how weak he made her and she knew it was selfish to want to consume his life, but she couldn't help it. Jude knew more than most the heart is irrational and wants what it wants regardless. She tossed her butt into the yard, even though she knew Sadie would flip and let her fingers drag around the keys. She softly hummed as she closed her eyes.

"People love you when you're on their minds.

Thought is love's currency.

And I've been thinking bout you all the time,

I've never seen someone put together perfectly.

What would I have to do to call you mine?

Someone like you is so hard to find."

Jude quickly scribbled words into her journal and hadn't realized Tom was standing in the sliding door watching her. His eyes lit up and his heart flooded with memories of all the music they made together and how everything had started seven years ago. He didn't know it was even possible to fall for her more, but every time his eyes set on her he did. When he heard her sing it was like hope took over his body and no matter what was going on in his life, he would smile so big it surprised him. He slowly crept behind her and placed his hands over his eyes, "Guess who rock star."

Jude jumped up and swung around faster than she ever had and without any words she crashed into Tom's arms. His whole body melted her as he picked her up and spun her around. Once her feet were placed on the patio he kissed her forehead. Jude blushed and kissed his cheek, "How long have you been here?"

Tom laughed lightly, "Long enough to know Jude Harrison is back."

Jude bit her lip and shyly looked at him, "I think it's time to get back into my music."

"Will you play more for me?" Tom asked while holding her hand and swinging it back and forth lightly as a plead.

Jude grinned and shook her head yes before taking a seat at her keyboard. Tom walked in front of her and leaned against the porch's railing. She took a deep breath and let her hands glide across the key.

"You can open up your eyes or you can walk it blind.

All I ask is that you hurry, I won't hurt you don't you worry.

Listen to me, I'mma set you free .

Yeah, she ain't gonna break your heart again."

This was Jude's song to Tom and it was quite obvious. He couldn't help to smile from ear to ear hearing her serenade him. He missed these days so much and nothing could ruin this moment. This song was Jude's everything. It was the anthem for the confused lovers who went back and forth in a vicious cycle; all she wanted was to rid her and Tom of that. Set him free.

" Go through the worst to reach the ecstasy.

When your imagination's on pretend.

Never thought that it would feel this way.

You never taught me how to heal the pain.

I wish you caught me on a different day.

When it was easier to be happy."

Jude stopped singing and met Tom's gaze, he walked towards and grabbed her hands to bring her body around the keyboard to him. "I've always loved being your inspiration. Those days in the studio when I would hear you pour your heart to me were some of the best days Jude."

Jude felt her eyes burn; she finally remembered how it all started in the first place. Not only were the souls aligned and destined for each other, but they also were one another's musical soul mate. It went deeper than the sex appeal, it went deeper than the love and emotion, it was music that had started everything between them. "Jamie convinced me it was time to get back to my music and do some recording and-" She took a deep breath before spitting it out, "and I know now is rough and all, but if you ever have a chance to come while I record and help Andrews out, well that would be the best."

Tom's eyes grew big and pulled Jude close to him, "Anything for you. Anything to go back to those days for a little."

From behind them Sadie cleared her throat, "What's going on out here?"

Tom and Jude jumped apart and Jude grabbed her journal and shook it in the air, "Just getting back to the music Sades."

Sadie's jaw dropped, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Jude beamed and looked between Tom and Sadie, "It feels right."

"I'm so happy for you Jude, it's always been your passion." Sadie genuinely thought this was the best idea her sister had in a long time. Jude would need a way to cope through what she knew would be a rough couple months coming up. "It's good to see you Tom. How is everything?"

"Taking it day by day. I really needed some Jude in my life though Sadie," Tom paused before speaking again; he wanted to say the right things so badly. "I'm sorry if you don't think it's the best I just can't keep being constantly down."

Sadie smiled lightly, "Just be good Tom," and with those words she turned around and went back into the house.

"You know we went a few years without barely seeing each other or getting to hang out, but this week was rough without you." Jude admitted while staring into Tom's deep blue eyes.

"I know what you mean. After we cleared everything up I just feel like I need to see you." They both took in this calming moment with happy grins and Tom held Jude's hands softly, "You're my light girl. You give me hope when it all seems so down. No one can get to me like you do."

"Tom you always make me fall over and over for you." Jude whispered innocently while down to her slippers.

He smiled as he used his hand to pick up her chin, "I thought the same thing as I watched you sing." Jude blushed uncontrollably and all she wanted to do was taste him. She wanted to devour his lips and make them one. He brushed his nose against hers lightly and feeling the passion between their gaze he couldn't help but lightly peck her lips. So simple and quick, but completely world shattering for the both of them, their chemistry was too much to deny. "I will make you mine Jude, please know that. I'm not fucking with your head or-"

Jude cut him off, "Shh Tom, I know." She crashed her lips on to his and stole the kiss that she needed so badly as their tongues began to dance together. Tom's hands were wrapped firmly around her waist and rubbed all along her back. Jude had a handful of Tom's hair and she never wanted to stop kissing him. It felt too right to be in his arms and it was almost overwhelming how bad her heart ached for him.


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing They Can Say Now

Chapter 9: Nothing They Can Say Now

"I can't just watch this happen Kwest, I have a bad feeling about this." Sadie stated frustrated while pacing the kitchen.

Kwest wrapped his arms around Sadie and kissed her neck, "Don't worry about them. They're grown ups." She turned around to Kwest, "And those two will always go back to each other. We knew this since day 1."

Sadie sighed as she ran her hand down Kwest's cheek, "I guess I feel bad for Melissa."

"Yeah Mel is in a bad place right now, but so is T. He's hurting just as much and I think everyone is forgetting that." Kwest sighed and glanced out the window, "I really think he needs Jude to get through this. He only smiles when he sees her, he only talks and opens up to her."

Just then the front door swung open and Sadie jumped. It was Jamie; he had a thing for popping up unannounced. He was eager to hear the song Jude had been working on. He made his way into the kitchen where he had heard movement. His eyes met with Sadie's as she grabbed her chest, "Andrews you almost gave me a heart attack."

Jamie chuckled and looked around, "Sorry Sadie, where's Judith?"

Sadie shook her head, "If she heard you say that you'd be dead." Then she turned her head to the window and shook her head towards to motion Jamie to look out, "She's preoccupied."

Jamie peaked out the window and sighed in frustration as he saw the delightful pair nuzzling their noses together and smiling uncontrollably, "Doesn't he have a mourning fiancé to go home to? Can't he just stay away from Jude?"

"Hey Jamie man, let them be. Those two have been stuck on each other since day one. Everyone knows that." Kwest had to try and defend them, but he wasn't sure why. Lately all he's been doing is justifying Tommy's situation. Maybe it was because Tom had been his best friend for so long or maybe Kwest really felt they were meant to be, but whatever it was he knew he was the only one who could try to make people understand.

"I know I just don't want Jude to get hurt anymore." Jamie sat down at the kitchen table, "I know his affect on her is totally good for her music, but I don't think I could market an album filled with sad songs if something goes wrong. Taylor Swift totally killed the cliché angry girl break up market." Jamie chuckled at his joke and then continued, "It's not even just that. She's my best friend of course I'm gonna worry."

Sadie sat down next to Jamie, "I'm on the same page as you Andrews. I want them together, don't get me wrong, but after this whole Melissa thing I feel like he's not going to leave her."

Kwest interrupted both of them, "He will find a way guys; I'm telling you." He then directed his attention back towards the window to notice Tom and Jude had disappeared, "Oh boy."

Sadie's head perked up at Kwest's remark, "What?"

"They're gone," is all Kwest said before the whole room groaned. They all collectively had the same thoughts; this could not be good.

Jude was giggling like a schoolgirl with her hand out Tom's SUV window. The music was loud and Tom's smile was the biggest it had been in awhile. Jude was still dressed like a bum with slippers on when he had suggested they get food. Neither of them said anything on the car ride, but their eyes kept meeting with grins following. She had no idea how he had convinced her to just run off for the day, especially with what she was wearing, but she was happy. Tom pulled up to a super market and smiled, "I'm going to grab some food for a little picnic and I'll see if they have some cheap ass flip flops so you don't look like a moron all day."

Jude playfully punched his arm, "Gee thanks Quincy."

He flashed her his gorgeous smile before exiting the car. Jude couldn't help but have butterflies as she flung her legs up on the dashboard to get comfortable. She felt her phone go off and when she saw Sadie's picture flashing on her phone she quickly turned it off. When Jude looked up she saw a petite brunette walking towards the car. She had looked vaguely familiar, but Jude could not place where she had seen her. The brunette popped up next to the window, "Jude Harrison right?"

Jude squinted her face and tilted her head, "Uh yeah."

"I'm an old fan. Mind signing an autograph?" The unnamed brunette beamed while pulling out a coupon and pen from her hobo bag.

Jude shrugged her shoulders, "Haven't done this in awhile. Who am I making it out to?"

"Rachel," was all that she stated. If she hadn't been so belligerent at the engagement party she would have known this was Mel's sister. As Rachel grabbed the autograph and pen she had an odd smirk on her face, "Thanks." With that she took off to her Honda shaking her head. She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly the car Jude had been sitting in. It was time to head over to Melissa's.

Tom got back to the car with a few grocery bags. He put them in the trunk and pulled out a pair of orange plastic sandals. As he sat in the car he threw them to Jude, "Size 9 right?"

Jude looked at the sandals and laughed as she began to replace her slippers, "Way to remember." Tom started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "While you were in the store I signed an autograph. Crazy, right? I haven't been in the spot light for a long time."

Tom chuckled and looked to Jude, "True fans are always fans, trust me I know."

The car ride to the small park was pleasant. Jude held Tom's hand as it rested on the shift knob. They laughed and reminisced as usual. When they pulled up to the park they hopped out of the car. Tom ran to the trunk and grabbed the grocery bags along with his old Gibson acoustic. Jude tilted her head in shock as they walked to the tree, "You still keep that in the trunk?"

"Just in case." Tom remarked with a grin. He set the guitar against the tree and pulled out a tablecloth from the grocery bag, "This is all they had."

Jude smiled as she looked at what else was in the bags. There were strawberry pop-tarts, bread, peanut butter, jelly, water bottles, and of course red licorice. She grabbed the licorice and laughed, "Some things never change."

"Old habits never die." Tom said as he approached Jude and placed his hand on the licorice, "But you already knew that." And with those words he placed the lightest kiss on Jude's lips. She felt her knees get weak as she went to sit down.

They spent a half an hour making sandwiches and staring at each other. Making small flirty talk and even licking peanut butter off each other's noses. Tom pulled out the guitar from its case and handed it to Jude, "Play me something rock star. I missed hearing your voice."

Jude giggled, "I'm gonna throw it way back." She then began to strum and familiar tune. Tom's heart lit up as she began to sing.

"You never lied to me not once

It's not your fault that I can't trust

Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there

Making a mess out of this game

To see it all go up in flames

So tired of being ruthless and wreck-less."

Tom's eyes almost began to water as he could remember this song and the moments that led up to it vividly. He remembered the way he felt the first time he heard it, and now it was even more intensified. Back then he had only just begun falling for Jude and now that he has been head over heals and tasted every inch of her body, this song had a way more powerful affect.

"Time to be your only one

To almost be you're way too young

Time to crash into the sun

Time to be your 21

Time to dream that love will last

Time to drive my car too fast

Time to walk before I run

Time to be

Oh time to be your 21"

Thinking back to 15-year-old Jude almost made him chuckle. She was so innocent and naïve and that is what originally drawn him to her. She wasn't obsessed with who he had been in the past, and she eventually took him serious as a real music producer and saw his potential past Little Tommy Q. He may have been 22 when they first met, but he was far from a man. He was still a little boy afraid of love and filled with one-night stands. She had changed that for him. As her strums and the song came to an end their eyes met. He leaned forward removing the guitar from her arms and laying it down. Jude inched closer and closer and their lips met passionately. When they parted Jude lay down and rested her head on Tom's lap as she looked up into his eyes.

He brushed his hands through her hair, "I remember those days."

"We are finally down pact on the age thing and we still can't seem to figure this out." Jude lightly laughed, "Who would've thought back then that we would still be on each other's minds."

"I knew I was in for a long haul with you Jude," He confessed as he bent down to kiss her forehead and continue. "I just saw you and I told myself 'this girl is gonna be trouble', but I didn't mind. It took me awhile to come to terms with the fact that I was falling for you, but it was beautiful and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I can't resist you Quincy. I tried being a good person and staying away for you know-" Jude was cut off.

"No talk about any of that today, please Jude. It's just you and me today." He grazed his hand through her hair, "Like it's meant to be."

Jude smiled at how perfect this whole scene was. It was almost like the whole world didn't exist. There was no Melissa or judgmental friends to take this moment away. Soaking in each other's love gazes they just stayed there, perfectly content. Little did they know an on looker had noticed the couple and who they were. So of course when Jude started playing music the person had recorded it. Jude Harrison singing again was definitely a spectacle, but that kiss, well that was the money shot.


	10. Chapter 10: Can't Change What Happened

Chapter 10: Can't Change What Happened

Melissa was sitting at her island in her and Tom's kitchen. She was staring at her phone just waiting for the smallest response from her fiancé. He mentioned going to Kwest's, but she was not blinded anymore; she knew whom he was with. Although Mel was still in denial that Tom and Jude were anything but platonic, she still hated the fact he rather spend his days with Jude than be by her side. Melissa was slowly accepting the fact that maybe losing their baby was fate; ever since she was little she was taught everything happens for a reason. For the sake of staying insane she reminded herself ever day of this quote. There was knocking from her front door and immediately alert Mel rushed. When she opened the door and only saw Rachel, no Tom, her face fell.

Rachel pushed her way in to the house and started walking towards the kitchen, "We need to talk."

"Okay," Mel said puzzlingly as she followed her sister.

Once they sat at the island Rachel sighed, "I'm gonna take a big guess and say you look disappointed because Tom is no where to be found and not returning calls?"

Mel cringed at her sister's accuracy, "It's nothing; he's with Kwest."

Rachel laughed, "So Kwest is the blonde girl I met sitting in his car at the super market? She gave me this." Rachel took the autograph from her bag and slid it to Melissa.

Mel read the name and softly sobbed. "I kind of felt he went for her, but I talked to her I'm sure-," She paused and wiped a tear, "I'm sure it's nothing. Jude wouldn't."

"Mel stop being so blind. Tom basically jumps out of his skin glowing when you even say her name. I saw that smile on Jude's face, she was happy. " Rachel grabbed her sister's hand, "Wake up Mel. I know this hurts hearing, but Tom is in love with Jude. You were his rebound that went too far. The best thing to happen is that this baby is gone because he would've left you. Now you can start over. It's time to move on."

Melissa's eyes got wide in horror of her sister's words, "Don't you ever fucking say my baby boy dying was the best thing to happen. Get the fuck out of my house Rachel!"

Rachel shook her head and got up, "I'll be here when he leaves you in pieces. I told you so is coming real soon." She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house. Rachel had never been so frustrated in her entire life. Her words may have been harsh, but they were true. Rachel's heart broke a little bit for her sister. Mel's life was in wrecks because she fell in love with one of the most emotionally unavailable man there is. Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison were soul mates. Everyone knew that, all of Canada knew that. Even deep in the locks of Mel's consciousness she knew it. She just wasn't ready to push away her fantasy of Tom loving her.

Mel walked over to her couch still sobbing lightly. She turned on the TV and her favorite gossip show was on, TMZ. The man on the television began to speak, _"Who remembers Canada's very first instant star hit Jude Harrison?" _Her head peaked in interest, what could this possibly be about? _"Well she's been spotted today bringing her music back, but that isn't the only thing returning in Jude's life." _The video of Jude singing to Tom at the park started to play; Mel felt her heart drop to her feet. _"Ex heart throb boy-bander Tom Quincy has also come back into Jude's life. He wasn't just her musical producer. Tom and Jude had one of the steamiest most followed relationships of them all. Jommy separated years ago, but their sparks seems to still be flying." _That's when the kiss was aired. The man kept speaking, but Mel could not hear it. She was frozen in front of the TV. She couldn't cry, she couldn't think. Her fiancé was back with Jude. It was just confirmed. She found out her fiancé was cheating on her through national television. She sat there with her heart shattered in complete silence. The TV set turned off and she fell to her side on the couch and just lay there.

It just so happens Kwest, Jamie, and Sadie had seen TMZ too and not that anyone was shocked Jude and Tommy were canoodling; it was just crazy that they were even still in the public eye. Shit was about to his the fan in a major way. Jamie turned to Kwest and Sadie, "This can't be good."

"At least there's buzz for when Jude brings out her new music. Right Andrews?" Kwest tried to lighten the moment.

Sadie punched his arm, "Kwest you know it's a lot more than that. What if Mel saw this already? This is bad, really bad. No one wants to find out they've been cheated on through the media. Tom needed to cut Mel off before this."

"Sades I know I'm sorry. I just don't think it's our business." Kwest added maturely.

"She's my baby sister. If she's about to open a can of chaos it sure as hell is my business." Sadie proclaimed furiously before stomping away from the living room.

"Smooth man, real smooth." Jamie added shaking his head.

"Shut it Jamie." Kwest crossed his arms and relaxed on to the couch.

Tom and Jude, unaware of the unfolding events, made their way to Tom's car. They both had the biggest smiles plastered to their faces. Tommy put his guitar and the left over food in his trunk before getting in the driver's seat. His eyes met with Jude's and he saw that blue twinkle of happiness.

"Jude you are everything to me. I don't want you, I need you with me." His voice was soft as his thumb brushed over her cheek; "I am more in love with you now than I think I've ever been. I started falling for you years ago, but I never stopped, ever, this whole time. It was always you."

A few tears rolled down Jude's face with realization, "Tom I'm in love with you there's no denying that, but what the fuck are we gonna do?"

He pulled her into a warm embrace and put his hands through her hair, "We will figure it out. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11: Build to Destroy

Chapter 11: Build to Destroy

After dropping Jude off back home, Tom solemnly pulled into his driveway. He wasn't sure what his explanation would be for being out all day or why he hasn't picked up his phone. His heart was screaming tell the truth and run back to Jude, but his head knew lies would be the easiest for now. He promised himself he would come clean in time; it just wasn't right yet. But what Tom's heart and brain didn't already know was that Mel knew everything; well she knew enough. Tom opened the front door to silence. He searched around the living room and kitchen, but nothing. The screen door had been open and he could smell smoke. First assumption was Melissa was grilling. Tom sighed being full from his picnic, but he was surely ready to devour any hotdog or hamburger he assumed Mel was making. Once in the backyard he saw a trash can with flames rolling from the top. Mel looked up to him from the fire hysterically crying and laughing all at once. Tom had his classic angry yet confused face as he slowly approached Melissa. Her makeup had been all over her face and she had appeared to gone crazy. She didn't speak a word until Tom was in front of her face.

"I burned everything from the nursery along with a few other valuables," Melissa spoke with a shaky voice while holding back more tears.

Tom filled with furry, "Don't you fucking think that's something you should discuss with me first? I fucking paid for every goddamn thing in our son's room. I wasn't ready to clear out."

Tom's nostrils were flaring and Mel roughly pushed his shoulder letting out a quick cynical laugh, "And don't you fucking think you should discuss fucking Jude with me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tom tried acting not guilty and so many thoughts raced through his mind. Did Kwest or Sadie have something to do with this; was his main thought process.

"You and Jude should probably make out more secretly. It's all over the fucking news." Mel walked towards the inside of the house leaving Tom standing there in shock. Right before entering the sliding door she turned around, "I hope you don't mind, I needed some of your clothes to start the fire."

Tom began to breathe heavily with more and more anger building up he ran into the house behind Mel and grabbed her by the shoulders abruptly to face him. Mel felt scared as he shook her, "I may have fucked up, but we could've discussed it Mel. We could be adults you know. But no you burn our fucking baby's valuables. Mel what if-"

"What if what Tom? We weren't gonna try again!" She cut him off yelling.

Tom released her and looked around. Isn't this what he wanted? Why does this hurt? "I'm sorry Melissa I really am. I never meant for it to come down to this. I just needed time to figure everything out. I swore I'd be here for you." Truthfully Tom did love Melissa. Of course not like he loved Jude and he was nowhere close to being in love with Mel, but this was hurting losing her especially like this. He had been with her for a little over two years now and was expecting his first child with her. As much as he would never admit to himself, Mel would hold a spot in him. She deserved it after picking up Jude's original pieces and carrying their child. Especially for losing their child, she was apart of Tom as much as he didn't think so at first.

"It's too late for apologies Tom. Pack up what I didn't burn and leave. I'm going to Rachel's for a few nights while you clear out." She looked up to Tom's face, which surprisingly showed emotion. The first real emotion she saw in his eyes in months and it was sadness. "She tried warning me you know and I didn't listen. I thought you loved me, I thought you wanted this."

"Mel I do love-"

"Save it Tom." That's when Melissa finally turned her back to Tom. She was done hearing him out. She was done listening to his excuses and she was done believing him.

Tom ran his fingers through his hair before walking to the bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. Approaching their shared drawers he had realized a majority of her clothes were missing; she had packed. He picked up the picture of Mel and Tom from one of their 'beginning of the relationship' dates in a photo booth. He remembered taking her to the movies and sharing popcorn and how it was the first time he genuinely was happy since Jude left. Mel saved it and presented it framed to him on their year anniversary. He threw the frame at the wall; it shattered. He heard the front door slam and he fell to the ground. There was no doubt that Tom wanted Jude. He just wasn't expecting to actually hurt for Mel leaving. Yes he was distraught over all of his baby boy's clothing and toys burned, but it was more. Maybe he did need Mel to get over this. Maybe he rushed to Jude too quickly. He heard his phone go off. It was Jude. He was positive she knew about the latest press story, but she was the last person he was ready to face. He wasn't losing the love of his life, but he was losing his coping system. Mel was always there to fall back on and now he was back to scared little Tommy Q. He had nothing to fall back on if his perfect image of Jude fell through; which secretly he still had his doubts. He hurt for all the selfish reasons of losing her, but it was still enough to sting his chest. Sobbing lightly Tom decided to make his way to the nursery. All that was left was his grandmother's rocking chair. He melted into it and cried.

Jude was staring at Sadie in their kitchen as she kept dialing Tom's number, "Maybe she didn't see it yet." She said nervously as the phone kept ringing and ringing with no reply.

"Jude it is literally everywhere; all over the fucking TV." Sadie spoke harshly looking into her worried sister's eyes.

"Well he's not picking up so I don't know what's going on. Maybe she really didn't see it yet. I mean she eventually will, but maybe he has time to come clean." Jude kept going through scenarios in her head of what Tom could possibly been going through. It's been almost two hours since she was dropped off and 45 minutes of missed calls.

"Whether she knows already or is about to find out, be prepared Jude. Tom's not gonna run into your arms. He's still dealing with the loss and losing Mel-"

"He doesn't love her Sades. As soon as it's over he will be here." Was Jude just trying to convince just Sadie, or herself too?

"Mel and him have history Jude, of course he's in love with you, but he stayed with her for a reason." The truth was bashing Jude in the heart right now. Sadie had made too much sense.

Jude threw her cell on the kitchen counter, "Just give it some time. I will hear from him."

Sadie could see the worry pile into her sister's eyes and she pulled her into a hug. Once in the embrace Jude began to cry. Everything rushed through Jude's head. Sadie was right; why did Tom stay with Mel so long? A question she always asked herself. Unwillingly Jude started to admit that there possibly was a place in Tom's heart for Melissa. But if so, what did it mean for Jude?


	12. Chapter 12: Got Some Stupid Addictions

Chapter 12: Got Some Stupid Addictions

Jude looked into her hands. Two yellow tiny bars sitting there. Taunting her. She dropped them to the table and placed a spoon to them with her thumb in its slope. She pressed down crushing them into powder. With her credit card she made four neat, small lines. Her eyes glazed over as she pulled a dollar bill from her pocket. Roll it up. Snort. Repeat four times. Let it sink in. She looked across the kitchen table. Jamie wasn't sure where she got the Xanax from, but he knew if she was back to pills she was hurting. Jude hadn't opened up though, "James stop staring at me like I'm a criminal."

"I just think smoking is better, and safer." Jamie added staying nonchalant about the situation.

"We can still smoke." Jude bit her lip brushing the dust remnants from the table.

Jamie laughed and pulled the joint from his ear, "Let's take it to the porch."

Jude slowly got up as the high kicked into her brain. It was a direct slap to the face that made her walk sluggish and her head tingly. She could feel sensations running to her fingers and in that moment she knew she had lifted off. As she slouched into a backyard chair on the porch she stared at Jamie, "I haven't talked to him in two weeks."

Jamie's head darted at Jude, finally he understood. "Didn't him and Mel split?"

Jude closed her eyes and shook her head 'yes'. "That's why I don't get it. I thought its what he wanted. He hasn't returned my phone calls or texts. Kwest said he went to drink with him the other night and he refused to talk about me."

"Jude I told you to stay away, you don't deserve that." Jamie took a drag from the joint and passed it off.

"I think I wanna go out tonight." She ignored Jamie before taking a long drag, "We haven't gone out in awhile."

Jamie's eyes widened, "Always down for a rowdy Harrison night."

Later that night Jamie was impatiently waiting for Jude to get ready. When she walked down the stairs he almost lost his breath. She had looked gorgeous. She was wearing a maroon high-waisted skirt with a black shirt tucked in that had mesh down the arms and surrounding her chest. She wore a long dangling necklace with a diamond-encrusted triangle at the end of it. Her hair was in tussled messy lose curls and she was wearing minimal eyeliner with a very subtle smokey-eye. She had on black combat boots and grabbed her leather jacket, "Pick up your jaw Andrews it's time to leave."

Jamie chuckled lightly and followed Jude out the door. They hopped into her Mustang and set out to a nightclub. Every time Jude was on one of her pill binges she loved to dance. Jude let Jamie pilot since she was still feeling the effects from the Xany bars, tucked away in her clutch were a few more for later. They talked about the last time they went to a club and they began to get excited. Finally for a few hours Tommy wouldn't be Jude's main priority. She turned off her phone so she wouldn't get disappointed. Walking into the club Jude could feel the eyes on her and she loved it. For once her confidence didn't have to come from Tom Quincy. Jamie and Jude approached the bar. Tequila shots were the weakness. After time passed at the bar Jude found herself grinding against a tall tan dark haired man; he had an odd accent she couldn't place, but she felt free. His hands roamed her hips and she felt her Xany high heighten, she had snorted another line in the bathroom not too long before this moment. This unknown man's hands turned her around and pulled her body closer to him. His eyes were a deep hazel and this man in front of her was very attractive with pearly whites and dressed in proper attire. His lips grazed hers and Jude began to get carried away in this random beautiful man's arms.

While Jude was off forgetting about her worries high and drunk out of her mind, Tommy had finally felt it was time to face the world. He had mourned properly to himself and even through small chats with Melissa over the last two weeks. They both realized they loved and depended on each other for the wrong reasons. Mel wanted her trophy husband who provided all the money needed with a trophy house and family, while Tom looked for a support system, someone who would always take his shit. Although both of their hearts ached in loss they were ready to accept their fate. Tom and Mel agreed to sell the house, she had wanted to move in with her sister and Tom didn't want to keep the memories. He took a deep breath looking in his car's rearview mirror. His eyes finally were no longer puffy and red and for the first time in the past two weeks his chest wasn't as heavy. Tom knew midnight was rather late to be surprising Jude, but she wasn't answering his texts. He couldn't blame her though; Tom always had the worst ways of figuring things out. In the passenger seat laid a bouquet of various vibrant flowers and a teddy bear with a silver necklace around its neck. It simply had the name Jude hanging. So simple, but elegant; she would love it. Approaching the Harrison household he had noticed Jude's mustang was nowhere to be found, this bothered him. While parking he decided he was going to knock anyway. After standing around a few minutes Kwest answered the door yawning.

"T man finally ready to see Jude I see." Kwest said excitedly.

Tom lightly smiled and waved the gifts in Kwest's face, "Got myself together and knew it was time to make it right ya know."

"Well, um, Jude and Jamie went out. She's been a mess and everything and well-"

"Yeah man I know she needed it. Can I wait here?" Tom felt a little hurt knowing Jude was out somewhere, most likely belligerent. It worried him what she might be capable of.

"Course T, come in." Tom followed Kwest into the living room, "Make yourself at home, I'm sure she won't be too much longer."

Back at the club Jamie was disturbingly on edge when he couldn't find Jude anywhere. She had been dancing with a stranger and simply disappeared. He tried her phone; it was off. His panic set in as it neared 1am and the club was about to close. He decided to go outside to check the car. Just as reaching the mustang Jamie saw the stranger round the corner with Jude, "Call me anytime blondie you are too much fun."

Jude chuckled as she stumbled, "I definitely will." She licked her lips and watched the stranger walk away as she approached Jamie.

Jamie shook his head, "Jude you didn't did you?"

Jude playfully punched Jamie, "We just made out and he had some pills so we were just hanging in my car. That's all."

"You're gonna regret this in the morning." Jamie sighed grabbing Jude's arm, "Let's get you home."

Jamie was holding Jude up pushing her into the front door of her house. Neither had noticed Tom's car next to the sidewalk. Jude was laughing and hiccupping as Jamie flipped on the living room light; it was 1:32am. Tommy jumped up from his slumber; waiting for Jude had put him to sleep. Jamie's jaw dropped as Jude immediately cried out as soon as she saw Tom, "What are you doing here Tommy! I waited two fucking weeks two fucking-" She stopped just in time to throw up all over the floor.

Tom sighed deeply and faced Jamie; "I got her from here okay."

Jamie chuckled and patted Tom on the shoulders, "Good luck; she was popping some pills too."

Tom groaned as pulled Jude into the bathroom to set her by the toilet. Jamie had helped him clean up the floor and spray febreeze around the house. Jamie had also chimed him in on Jude's little make-out mishap purposely. Jamie knew Jude would probably kill him for this, but at that point Jamie thought he was doing her a favor. To him Tom wasn't good enough. Jude lay on the bathroom floor with her head in the toilet. The vomiting had subsided, but the dizziness kept her close to the toilet just in case. Her head had begun to get heavy as the pill effects wore off; her nose was burning and she couldn't stop the sniffling. Tom sat next to her on the floor with a wet rag and wiped her forehead and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Oh girl you're killing me." He whispered lightly petting her head, "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I know this is my fault."

"I didn't think you were coming back to me." Jude managed to choke out between dry heaves.

"I thought you knew by now I never go too far. You always pull me back Jude." Tom whispered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Her eyes began to flutter. "I'll stay here with you all night if I have too. No matter how many random guys got to kiss you tonight." He couldn't help but add that line; apart from knowing he was somewhat to blame he was still bitter. She was still his Jude.

Jude groaned, "Can you not right now."

Tom nodded and looked down to her suffering face, "Let's get you to bed beautiful."


End file.
